Lima Putaran
by Rukaga Ann
Summary: Cukup lima putaran dan aku menemukanmu. Kau yang memberikan arti di setiap langkahku.


**Gundam SEED/DESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate SUNRISE**

…

**Lima Putaran**

**By **

**Ann**

Warning : AU, OOC (sesuai kebutuhan cerita…), Typo (Sudah diusahakan nggak ada tapi tetap aja ada yang keselip…), Gaje (Mungkin…)

Don't like? Don't read please,,,,,

And then…

Enjoy reading!

…

_Cukup lima putaran dan aku menemukanmu. Kau yang memberikan arti di setiap langkahku._

…

Namaku Cagalli Yulla Athha. Aku suka berlari. Karena saat berlari sambil menerjang angin rasanya aku seperti terbang. Namun, seminggu terakhir alasanku untuk berlari bertambah. Kini aku berlari bukan hanya karena rasa sukaku menggerakkan kaki memacu kecepatan tapi juga karena seminggu terakhir ada seseorang yang menarik perhatianku. Seorang pria yang selalu berlari lima putaran di jalur lari yang sama denganku. Aku mengenalnya, dia adalah tetangga baruku, sekitar sebulan yang lalu ia pindah ke apartemen di sebelah apartemenku, namanya Athrun Zala. Sosok pria yang di hari pertama kepindahannya sudah membuat gempar seluruh penghuni gedung apartemen berlantai sepuluh yang kudiami. Alasannya hanya satu karena dia sangat tampan. Yah, kuakui Zala memang tampan, tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap, rambutnya berwarna biru gelap agak panjang dan kelihatan sangat lembut, dalam fantasi tergilaku aku pernah berkhayal menelusupkan jemariku diantara helai-helai indah itu. Matanya berwarna _emerald, _terkadang menatap tajam namun juga bisa memberi tatapan sejuk menenangkan, membuat orang hanyut dalam pesonanya, andaikan mata itu hanya menatapku. Maka dari itu aku selalu berlari setiap sore di taman yang tidak jauh dari gedung apartemen tempatku tinggal hanya agar dapat melihatnya karena meskipun kami bertetangga kami jarang bertemu bahkan seingatku kami hanya pernah sekali bertegur sapa saat hari pertama kepindahannya ke gedung apartemen yang sama denganku.

Aku selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa ia hanya berlari lima putaran? Apa dia begitu lemah hingga hanya sanggup berlari lima putaran? Tapi posturnya yang tinggi tegap tidak memperlihatkan hal itu, malah menurutku dia pasti bisa berlari lebih jauh dariku. Apakah lima putaran berarti sesuatu baginya? Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya langsung padanya tapi aku tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menanyakan langsung pertanyaan-pertanyanku padanya. Bagaimana bisa aku menayakannya jika setiap kali usai pria itu berlari ia selalu dikerumuni oleh gadis-gadis? Gadis-gadis yang mendadak menjadi rajin mengunjungi taman untuk tebar pesona pada Athrun Zala. Aku bukannya asal tuduh tapi faktanya memang seperti itu. Ah, aku terdengar seperti gadis yang sedang cemburu padahal Athrun, kan bukan siapa-siapaku, dia hanya tetanggaku. Seorang tetangga yang sering tertangkap basah olehku sedang melirikku bahkan terkadang ia memandangiku cukup lama tapi yang aku herankan kenapa dia tidak mendatangiku walau sekedar hanya untuk menyapa. Apa mungkin ia memandangiku karena aku terlihat aneh? Aku yakin tidak ada yang aneh ataupun salah dengan penampilanku, aku memiliki rambut pirang sebahu yang selalu kuikat ekor kuda saat berlari, mata berwarna _hazel _yang kadang terlihat berwarna coklat dan kulitku mulus, maksudnya tidak ada bekas luka ataupun tato di permukaan kulitku. Lalu apa yang membuatnya seringkali menatapku? Apa dia menyukaiku? Haha, itu pikiran bodoh, bukan? Tapi tidak ada salahnya sedikit berharap.

Sore ini kulihat dia, Athrun Zala, berdiri sendirian usai menyelesaikan lima putarannya. Ia tak nampak lelah, memang sedikit berkeringat tapi aku yakin ia tidak kelelahan, setidaknya menurutku ia masih sanggup berlari lima putaran lagi. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku mencari gadis-gadis yang biasanya mengelilingi tetanggaku itu dan mereka tak nampak dimanapun. Sepertinya hari ini mereka sedang libur dari kegiatan mengerumuni pangeran mereka. Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekati Athrun, untuk menanyakan pertanyaanku agar rasa penasaranku hilang.

"Kenapa cuma lima putaran?" tanyaku kepadanya.

Awalnya Athrun terkejut karena aku tiba-tiba menyapanya dengan pertanyaan langsung seperti itu. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum. Dan senyuman itu membuat jantungku berdebar dua kali lebih cepat. Ya, Tuhan kenapa dia harus terlihat seratus kali lebih tampan saat tersenyum?

"Kenapa?" aku bertanya lagi karena pertanyaanku sebelumnya masih belum mendapat jawaban.

"Karena lima sudah cukup," jawabnya. Jawaban yang sama sekali tidak menghilangkan rasa penasaranku malah semakin menambahnya. Lalu ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arahku sambil memperkenalkan diri.

"Athrun Zala."

Dan aku menyambut uluran tangan itu. "Aku tahu siapa kau. Bukannya kita ini bertetangga?" aku menatapnya menyelidik, jangan-jangan dia tidak ingat kalau aku tinggal di apartemen di sebelah apartemennya.

"Kupikir kau tidak mengenaliku, Cagalli," jawabnya.

Rasanya aku ingin mengunci moment ini. Menyimpan kenangan saat pertama kali kudengar Athrun memanggil namaku. Kalau sedetik lalu aku hanya menyukainya sekarang aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Bagaimana bisa hanya tahu kalau dia mengingat namaku aku merasa sebahagia ini?

"Mulai besok, mau menemaniku berlari?"

Itu tak terdengar seperti pertanyaan di telingaku tapi sebuah permintaan. Permintaan yang langsung kuiyakan tanpa pikir panjang. Permintaan yang membuatku merasa seperti di alam mimpi.

…

Setelah hari itu, setiap sore aku menemaninya berlari. Kadang kami berlari lima putaran kadang lebih tapi lebih sering hanya lima putaran. Sepertinya Athrun menarikku untuk mengikuti kebiasaannya. Dan sejak aku menemani Athrun berlari gadis-gadis yang selalu setia mengerumuni Athrun usai pria itu berlari tidak lagi menghampiri Athrun bahkan mereka tak lagi kelihatan muncul di taman. Mungkin mereka memilih menyerah karena Athrun sudah memiliki seseorang yang menemaninya berlari setiap hari, yaitu aku. Meski sebenarnya tidak ada hubungan spesial antara aku dan Athrun.

Benarkah begitu? Tidak adakah yang spesial di antara kami? Aku melirik pemuda yang kini melangkah di sampingku. Adakah sesuatu yang spesial di antara kita, Athrun?

"Kenapa cuma lima putaran?" kuajukan lagi pertanyaan yang berminggu-minggu lalu pernah kuajukan pada Athrun.

Athrun mengulum senyum. "Bukankah aku sudah menjawab pertanyaan itu sebelumnya," jawabnya.

Aku menggeleng sebagai isyarat kalau aku tidak puas dengan jawaban yang dulu ia berikan."

Terdengar tawa renyah dari pria yang kini menghentikan langkahnya. "Rupanya kau benar-benar penasaran," ujarnya.

"Kalau tidak aku tidak akan bertanya," sungutku.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaanku Athrun malah melangkah menjauh. Aku mengikuti langkahnya. Setelah sekitar dua meter kami melangkah, Athrun buka suara.

"Karena lima putaran sudah cukup," katanya.

Aku membuka mulut hendak protes tapi Athrun memberi isyarat bahwa ia belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan aku kembali menutup mulutku.

"Jika lebih dari itu, aku tidak akan mendapat perhatianmu," tambahnya diikuti senyum malu-malu. Sedang aku menatapnya tak berkedip. Ya, Tuhan. Semoga maksud perkataannya seperti yang kupikirkan.

"Kau tidak akan penasaran denganku jika aku berlari lebih dari lima putaran bahkan kau tidak akan melirikku sama sekali," ujar Athrun. "Cukup lima putaran untuk membuat seorang Cagalli Yulla Athha tertarik padaku," Athrun berbisik di telingaku.

Aku tersipu dan meninju bahu Athrun pelan. Athrun meraih tanganku yang meninjunya dan menggenggamnya. Aku tidak menghindar malah membalas genggaman Athrun.

"Cagalli, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Manik _emerald_ itu menatapku. Terdapat kesungguhan disana.

"Ya," jawabku dengan wajah semerah buah tomat matang.

Athrun tersenyum lebar mendengar jawabanku lalu ia membawaku ke dalam dekapannya dan memelukku erat.

"Terima kasih, Cagalli," ucap Athrun.

Aku tak menjawab dengan kata-kata hanya balas memeluknya sebagai jawabanku.

.

_**fin**_

.

Sign

Ann *-*


End file.
